


Off to the Market

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Queliot Family Fics [12]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Quentin and Eliot go to the market with Teddy.





	Off to the Market

“Are we going to the market today Papa?” Teddy questioned as Eliot and Quentin got the cart ready. 

“Yes we are” Eliot replied as he took Teddy’s hand. “And if you’re good and listen to us then I might take you to see Whitespire.”

Teddy looked up at him and smiled brightly.

 

It was a good hour trek to market and on the way Teddy and Eliot passed the time by pestering Quentin to tell them stories. 

Quentin of course obliged and told them about the time he and Aunt Julia entered the school talent show with a dance they made up. 

 

They finally made it to market where Teddy and Eliot waited while Quentin got what they needed. 

“Papa how much longer do we have to wait?”

“Oh I don’t know it’s only been a half hour.”

“I’m so bored Papa!” 

“Well I guess you have been pretty good so far. Why don’t I go talk to Daddy and maybe you and I can go on a little adventure.” 

 

“Okay you ready?” Eliot queried as he held out his hand for Teddy to take. 

“Where are we going Papa?”

“Well someone said they were bored so I thought I might take them to see Whitespire” Eliot answered slyly. 

Teddy beamed “Really?” 

“Of course. Come on my little prince let us go to the castle!” 

Eliot bent down so Teddy could climb on his back. 

“Remember you have to hold on tight.”

“I know Papa” Teddy responded as he clasped his hands around Eliot's neck. 

Eliot stood back up and playfully did a little gallup down the path towards Whitespire. 

 

Teddy climbed off his father as they reached the castle. 

They walked over to a tree and sat down underneath its’ shade. 

“Papa were you really a king?”

“Of course my prince. I was High King Eliot the Spectacular of Fillory. Your Daddy named me.” 

“Was Daddy a king too?” 

“For a little bit. You see that room over there?” Eliot asked as he pointed over to a window.

“Yeah” 

“That was my room.”

“Really?”

“Yes really.” 

“Papa do you think when you and Daddy go back to the future I could come with you and be a real prince?” 

Eliot tensed for a moment. They hadn't ever broached the subject of what they would do once they finished the mosaic. They didn't want Teddy to be scared, but he must have heard them talking. They told him stories of their previous lives of course but that was it. 

“Teddy” He finally relaxed as he looked at their little boy “Daddy and I would never go anywhere without you. You're our world no matter where we are. And of course you would be our prince. All of your aunts and uncles would fawn over you.” 

A smile broke across the little boy's face as he thought about all the things he could do as a prince. 

They chased each other around the tree until they fell down in a heap of exhaustion. 

 

“Well how did the adventure go?” Quentin queried as he approached his family finally done with the shopping. 

“It was great Daddy. Papa told me stories.” 

“And I made him run out his energy”

“Good!” Quentin laughingly responded. “Well are you two ready to go home?” 

“Indeed” Eliot grinned as he swung Teddy onto his shoulders. Teddy giggling as he did so.

The family made their way back to the cottage Quentin regaling them with the story of a hobbit and his ring as they did.


End file.
